New Lemur on the Block
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Jade, a black lemur who is transferred to the new zoo. She meets King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marline, and the penguins. She falls for Julien, but she knows better not to. She doesn't want to be hurt twice, but will he change her mind? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I just have to do this! It's gunna drive me up a wall not writing this! *twitchs*

Jade: ...Hiya everyone! New character! *grins*

Neko: Prepare yourself then.

Jade: *blinks*

Right...ON WITH THE STORY! REVIEW!

* * *

To transfer to a new zoo in a new place is very hard for yours truly. I hate being transferred. It seemed like no one really wanted me around. I don't know why...I'm not spoiled or rude or mean to anyone! I like to party and I _love_to dance, but I guess no one can truly appreciate that quality in me. I'm also nice and polite to some point. I felt the crate shift and finally the top was opened.

"Alright there little lemur, time get you to your new place." A female grunted, grabbing me and placing me into a carry. I squeaked at the handling. Her hands are rough on my soft black fur. I scrambled to stay upright, but found it quite difficult when a human swings it back and forth. The carry suddenly stopped and the door opened. A hand shot out from outside, grabbing me once more and placing me down. The human quickly left, muttering about something more important things to do. I blinked, looking at my surroundings.

"What dis this? _Another_ lemur?" A male voice said.

I looked towards the source, seeing a grey lemur male with a white belly and a black and white stripped tail with black paws. Around his eyes were black rings and his eyes were a yellow-orange, like a sunset. On top of his head was a crown. He was thin and lean. I tilted my head, staring at him.

"Maurice! Get that thing out of my sight!" the grey lemur ordered.

"Yes your highness." Another voice said.

Another grey lemur appeared. He was shorter and rounder. His eyes were yellow-orange also. His ears were huge. Wait...back up one sec. 'That thing?' What the pickles?! I glared at the taller lemur.

"I'm not a thing! I'm a she!" I stated at him.

He looked at me, his eyes going wide with shock, like no female has ever talked to him like that before. I felt something or someone wrapped around my feet. I squeaked and looked down, to see a smaller lemur with brown fur and a brown belly. His eyes were huge and brown. Almost like a child.

"Hello there. Who are you?" I asked.

"Hello! I'm Mort!" He said gleefully.

"Hello Mort. And you are?" I asked, looking at the other lemur.

"I am Maurice. Pleased to meet you." He said friendly.

I curtsied, being polite.

"And you are?" I asked the tall lemur.

"I am, King Julien! And you must be leavin." He said.

I snorted, crossing my arms. If he was going to be rude, then fine! I can be rude back.

"I'm not going anywhere you royal pain." I said, turning my back towards him.

"Please. You'll be gone soon anyway." He stated.

I growled under my breath, glaring at him 100%.

"I'm not going anywhere you raccoon!" I shot at him.

His fur bristled and he was glaring at me.

"I am _not_a raccoon you little weasel!" He shot back.

"Suuuure you aren't you dense primate." I said coolly.

He looked like an angry cat, his fur poofed out slightly more and his tail bristled with anger. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I am not dense! How dare you insult the handsome royal king!" He shouted at me.

I snorted and said, "Who would ever be attracted to you? You're not handsome at all."

*_You're gorgous._* I thought to myself, not that I would ever admit that out loud. He let out a irrated shriek. I knew I had crossed the line. I decided to leave the habitat and explore. I looked around, pleased with the sight.

"Hello there." a female voice said.

I turned sharply to see a female asian otter. I blinked and smiled shyly.

"Oh, hello."

"I'm Marline."

"I'm Jade."

"So you're the new commer."

I nodded my head.

"Well that's great! We need another female around here! Well...mostly me. Come on. I'll introduce you to someone else."

I smiled and followed her. We came up to another habitat, going down through a hole in the roof of the ice. Inside, there was four penguins and King Julien. I gulped silently. This could be trouble.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Ring-tail here wants us to get send someone away." the leader penguin said.

"And you will do it tonight!" Julien ordered.

"No can do Ring-tail. We first must know who it is."

His fur was bristled still. I winced. I did go to far.

"Anyway, I have someone to introduce to you guys." Marline said.

"We don't have time for this Marline."

"It'll take a few minutes tops." she reassured.

"Fine. Who is it?"

"It's...hey! Where'd she go?"

I didn't stay. I bolted out of there quickly, but unforutenly for me...I happened to run straight into Julien himself, the one animal I was trying to advoid.

"What in me are you doing here?!" he shrieked.

I winced, backing up slightly. He was scary when he's angry.

"Ring-tail! What are you doing?"

"Her! This is her who I want you to get rid of!" Julien stated, pointing at finger at me.

"No way! She's staying here!" Marline said, standing in front of me.

"No...it's okay Marline. I'm use to it." I mumbled low, tears threatening to pool over. I was here for an hour and I'm already hated.

"No no no, it's not. You will stay here." Marline said.

I shook my head.

"No...no...It's fine. If I'm hated this much, I'll just go." I said, biting my lip slightly.

"Look at what you did Julien! You've gone and made her feel unwelcome!" Marline scolded.

"Me? _ME?!_It was not I who makes her feel like that! She insulted me first!" He stated, pointing accusingly at me. My head snapped up, angry and sad tears running down my cheeks.

"It's your fault! You were being rude! You called me a _thing_! You didn't even get to know me at all!" I yelled out, before turning sharply and running away, sobbing. Stupid Julien...Stupid stupid me...I found a hiding place and curled up, crying my heart out.

* * *

Sooooooo? REVIEW PEOPLE! YOU MUST REVIEW SO I CAN STAY ALIVE! ALIIIIIIIIIIVE! *dramatic*

Neko: *rolls eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2! YAY!

Jade: You make me sound all emo like.

*grins* It's called..._character development_.

Jade: *glares*

Eep! ANYway....ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, crying my heart out. I sniffled a little and wipped the rest of my tears away. I haven't cried this hard since...I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts. I sighed and stood up, slowly walking out of my hidng place. I let out a shuttered sigh as I entered the lemur habitat. When I entered, I saw everything was different. There was candles everywhere, which were lighted and a whole bunch of animals were there. The music was playing and it was calling to me. I made my way through the crowd and spotted Marline. She saw me and waved me over. I walked up to her and asked, "What's going on?"

"Julien decided to throw a party. Who knows why." She repiled.

I blinked. Weird.

"Aren't you going to dance?" I asked her.

"Uhm...no. Not right now." She said, her fur turning red slightly. I nodded.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." I said.

She nodded in return. I sat next to her at the small bar. My leg started to bounce. The music was pounding and I wanted to dance so badly.

"Why don't you dance!" Marline suggested.

I blinked and looked her. My blush was visable on the white part of my fur on my face. My face and belly had white fur.

"Oh uhm...I don't have a dance partner." I said.

"I can think of one." Marline said.

I blinked. I was suddenly whisked away onto the dancefloor. I looked up to see Julien himself.

"Come on! Shake that booty!" He said cheerfully.

I found myself dancing dangerously close to Julien, the music taking me away. I felt his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosly, staring up at him. I knew he could see that my white face fur was coloring red. He leaned in, dangerously close to kissing me.

"I am very sorry. Dis I swear." Julien said.

My eyes were wide. He apologized. I smiled and said, "Thank you Julien. That's really sweet."

He smiled and broke away, bowing before going over to Marline. For some reason, my heart dropped and it squeezed painfully. I tried to shake it off, but it hurt. It hurt badly. I sighed to myself. Did I fall in love _that_ quickly. I saw Julien trying to get Marline to dance with him, but she kepted saying no. I guess Julien really likes her. I sighed once more. I turned and walked away and hopped into the tree, watching from above. The party is great, no doubt about it, but when a slow song came on, everyone paired off and danced softly. I hated these type of dances. I stood up and left the habitat all together. I made my way towards the souvineer shop.

"Well well well. What isssss thisssss?" A voice hissed.

I turned around sharply, looking around.

"Who's there?" I called out.

A snake came out of the darkness and slowly slithered around me.

"Now now my dear. I'm not going to hurt you. You've been hurt enough I ssssssee." the snake hissed.

I glanced around, knowing that it's true, but I'm not going to admit that.

"What do you want?" I asked bravely.

"Me? What makesssss you think I want ssssssomething from you." the snake hissed amusingly.

"Well...you're talking to me and you are a predator. You would waste time on killing me." I said.

Thank god for staying with humans for the past couple of years. I knew almost everything that they did. The snake chuckled.

"Like I ssssssssaid. I'm not going to hurt you. I ssssssee wassssted time killing you." the snake hissed.

My ears twitched, my tail twitched. My intincts told me that it wasn't a good idea into listening to this snake, but...what do I to lose? I have nothing to really live for.

"So...you just want to talk to me?" I asked timidly, choosing my words carefully.

"Why yesssss my dear. I, like you, have been hurt by the one that I loved." the snake hissed, it's eyes growing sad.

I've seen that look. That was my look.

"Really? How so?" I asked, still keeping my distance.

"He found another, more beautiful then I he ssssaid. It hurt me. I wouldn't eat for dayssss. Come with me my dear...and we sssssshall talk ssssome more." the snake hissed.

I knew better judgement, but like I said, what did I have to lose? I followed the snake into an unused habitat. I looked around. Suddenly, the snake launched herself at me and I quickly dodged.

"My dear...Don't move. You don't want to hurt anymore...do you?" the snake asked.

"But I'd rather live for now thank you." I said, quickly running away.

"Oh no you don't!" she hissed, chasing me.

I could do the only thing I could do, scream at the top of my lungs as I ran.

"Someone! Help me! Please help me!" I wailed at the top of my lungs.

"No one can hear you." she taunted.

I climbed up into the tree quickly, bolting out of the unused habitat. I ran across the zoo, heading towards the penguin habitat. I have a feeling that they could help. The snake darted in front of me. I skidded to a stop and made a sharp turn, but the snake wrapped me up.

"HELP!" I screamed loudly, hoping that someone would hear.

"No one can ssssssave you now." the snake said, squeezing me.

I gasped, trying to get air.

"Hold it right there." a voice said.

The snake paused in her squeezing, looking at the source.

"I suggest you let that lemur go."

I looked and saw the peguins. I felt my head going fuzzy, trying to get air. The snake hissed angrly, her grip tightening. I shrieked and gritted my teeth.

"My food. Go away!" the snake stated.

"Then you leave us no choice. Let's go men!"

Everything went dark after that.

* * *

Oh no! Is she going to live?!

Jade: I better.

Neko: Most likely will.

Jade: Good.

....Sheesh....way to ruin everything.

Neko: *scoffs*

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

STORY UPDATE. NOW COMPLETE.

Neko: ...what _are_ you? A computer?

....No?

Neko: -.-"

xD READ AND REVIEW YALL! REEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!

* * *

I heard faint voices. I groaned softly and opened my eyes slightly. Blury images appeared before me.

"--de."

What? Who's speaking?

"-ade."

I'm awake. Shut up now please.

"Jade! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes fully, my vision clearing up. I saw penguins. I was in a snake hold before...Wait! Where's the snake?! I looked around, frightened.

"Whoa there she ring-tail. The snake is _long _gone." Skipper said.

I focused my gaze on him and grinned slightly.

"That's good...I guess. Thank you for saving my life." I said, finding myself blushing.

"What dis going on over here?" A male voice asked.

I saw Julien walking up with Marline behind him.

"Are you okay Jade?" Marline asked, coming up to me. I was tempted to glare at her, but I resisted. I merely nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"What happened? Your fur is all tustled and messy." Marline pointed out.

Before I could stop the words, they started flowing from my mouth, "You naive otter! I was _attacked_ okay? _Attacked_. By a snake! A SNAKE! What do you _think_ of what happened here? Do you really think, for a _second_, that I would _ever_ let my fur get messed up? Huh? No! Didn't think so!"

I turned the heel and stormed off. I didn't want to see them for awhile, but knowing me....I would soon. I felt bad for what I said to Marline, but as of right now, I don't care. I sighed depressingly. I hate that I push otheres away. My shoulders dropped and my ears went flat against my skull. I hate this about myself. I made my way back to the lemur habitat, which was silent and quiet. The party was over and done with for tonight. I made my way inside and hid underneath the rock that was there. It was hollow so I could hid in it. I had found a small door, which it good. I curled up into a tight small ball. My tail curled around my feet and my arms wrapped around my torso. I laid down on my side, closing my eyes. In the morning...I hope they can forgive my behavior.

=O=O=

I yawned and opened my eyes. I saw the sun peeking through the cracks of the fake rock. I sighed, deciding that it was time to face the music. I crawled out of the rock, looking around. No one was around. That's good so far. I quickly made my way to Marline's. I have to apologize to her. I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset that I actually fell for something so stupid. I came up to her habitat and knocked on her rock wall, making my way inside.

"Marline? Are you there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who is it?" her voice asked.

I appeared before her and she looked like she was in shock to see me. I looked at my hands nervously.

"Uhm...Marline...I'm sorry about what I said. I was just angry with myself that I was so easily caught and fooled." I said, tears welding up.

"I understand Jade and I forgive you already. I figured that you were upset and hurt about being tricked and that Julien was talking to me." she said.

"That's go-What?"

"Julien talking to me? Yeah. I could see that you were jealous. Don't worry about anything Jade. I'm not interested in him." She said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, feeling better. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Marline! Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed.

She laughed and hugged me back.

"You better get back to your pin before Alice discovers that you're gone." She said.

I nodded and quickly made my way back to the lemur pin. I sat in the tree, taking in the sun. Yes. This is the life that I want to fully live by from now on. Now that I know that Marline has no interest in Julien, I shall make my move. I stopped and frowned. No! I will not get sad. No more getting sad and angry at myself. I will try my hardest. I shall and I will. I giggled happily.

* * *

AND DONE! Kinda short...yeah...I know. I ran out of ideas.

Neko: .

So ANYway, I will try to update as best as I can, but no grantee.

Neko: Happy V-Day everyone.

SI! HAPPY V-DAY! OY VEY! *dances*


End file.
